shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pantyhousetaru
Introduction Pantyhousetaru, the most unfortunate member of the White Whale Pirates. The young boy is cursed with an extremely horrible name, and a burning hatred for world nobles. As a young boy Pantyhousetaru was taken from his parents by a World Noble. The Nobel then renamed him to Pantyhousetaru and gave him to his son as a whipping boy. He was latter smuggled out of mariejois by a human smuggler named Jex. It should be noted that Pantyhousetaru does not take part in the Battle of the Alamo. During this time he has left the White Whale Pirates with their blessing. Appearance Pantyhousetaru is a young boy with a baby face. He has grey eye Personality Pantyhousetaru has a strong sense of justice however he has a even stronger taste for vengence. The young boy has a burning hatred for the World Government and even more hatred for the World Nobels. Pantyhousetaru however does not allow his hatred for the World Government to cloud his judgement. He knows he can not defeat them by himself. Around marins and world governement officials he keeps his cool and shows no sign of anger. He does however sometimes murder their oppertives, but he only normally does that when one of them does something to really tick him off. Anyone who is not a member of the World Governemtn Pantyhousetaru is a kind and calm individual. He helps other people and does not mind giving a bit of coin for others. Abilities and Powers Pantyhousetaru fighting abilities come from two major styles of marital arts. First and foremost Pantyhousetaru is a user of the Angelic Fist Formation. He received his training from the grand master Jex himself soon after he was freed from the world nobles. The second style that shapes the way he fights is the Rai Kenpo, which he learned from a drunken pirate. Pantyhousetaru fuses the two styles together to form his style of Swordsmenship The Angel's Blade ''The Angel's Blade 'Blade Resonance' - Blade Resonance is a advancement upon Heavenly Resonance a Angelic Fist move. Pantyhousetaru creates the sudden vibration inside of his body, but instead of sending it out into the world as a shockwave he directs it into his sword. The vibration causes the blade to vibrate at extreme speed. This move massively increases Pantyhousetaru's sword cuttihg power. Blade Resonance allows him to cut through solid steel in one clean sweap. 'Blade Break '''- Blade Break is another form of Angelic Break. '''Like before Pantyhousetaru creates the vibration inside of his body. However he does not send the vibration to his blade till it clashes with either his opponents weapon or cuts into their body. The Vibration enters into the weapon or the body and begins to weaken the structure from the inside. ''Thunder Blade'' - Thunder Blade is a move that uses part of the training of Rai Kenpo. Pantyhousetaru uses his Rai Kenpo to create lightning. The lightning travels through the blade and into the target. ''Thunder Break'' - Thunder Break is a move where Pantyhousetaru combines both the Angelic Fist Formation with the Rai Kenpo. Pantyhousetaru uses the Rai Kenpo to generate electicity and at the same time he creats the vibration inside of his body. When he clashes with his opponent or cuts them the lighting and the massive Vibration channel into one attack causing a massive exsplotion of lightning as the charged particules are spread thanks to the vibration. ''Thunder Spear ''- Thunder Spear is a move where Pantyhousetaru uses Rai Kenpo to imbue his sword with lightning. He then stabs forward pressing the air forward creating a spear of charged paricals and cutting wind. This move can be done repeatedly and at a fast pace. This allows Pantyhouse to send a barrage of Thunder Spears at a opponet at once. ''Thunder Charge'' - Thunder Charge is a combination move of both the Rai Kenpo and the Angelic Fist. Using Angle Beats Pantyhousetaru flings himself off the air and using Rai Kenpo he can imbue his blade with lightning. The two moves come together as a spiral charge of elceticity as Pantyhousetaru flies toward his opponet. It should be noted that this move can quicly be turned from a charging sword stab attack to a slash attack. ''Thunder Shock - '''''Thunder Shock is a move the combines the principle of Angelic Shock and the Rai Kenpo. Pantyhousetaru draws his sword and imbu his blade with lightning.Pantyhousetaru then uses his free hand to create a super heated ball of air created from the spike of preassure. Releasing the ball Pantyhousetaru slices it with his lighting sword transfering the electric particles into the mix. The result is a massive exsplotion of lighing and super heated air flying towards the target at blinding speeds. History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Human Category:Male Category:Angelic Fist Formation User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Ichi Kenpo User Category:Martial Artist